Truth or Dare
by Sakuchi
Summary: During a long flight in the Brawler's air ship, the brawlers decide to play Truth or Dare. DanxRuno, ShunxAlice, and some DragoxWyvern.
1. A strange idea and SHUN AND ALICE!

**Here is my first Bakugan fic!**

**(Sorry if some characters aren't in character, I've only seen 2 episodes.) xD**

**_________________________**

The sky was a dark black color, as the Brawlers were heading off to face their next adventure. Currently, Dan, Runo, Marucho, Alice, Shun, and Julie were sitting with their Bakugan in their clips.

"Ugh, this waiting is horrible!" Dan exclaimed, leaning back and resting his head in his hands. Runo sighed.

"You could try to make it pass by Shutting up!" She exclaimed at him. Flames burned in Dan's eyes.

"And why should I?" he shouted at her. She sighed.

"It would do everyone a big favor." she answered, sitting back down. Dan's temper died down, and he sat back down. Shun only stared at them without a word. Julie suddenly stood up.

"I have an idea! We can play Truth or Dare!" she exclaimed. They all stared at her.

"Truth or Dare?" Dan asked her, "why play that?"

"To pass the time!" Julie said, a big grin on her face. Dan shrugged.

"Ok, I'm in." Dan said, grinning.

"I guess." Shun said simply

"Ok." Alice and Runo said. Julie grinned.

"I'll go first. Runo, Truth or Dare!" Julie asked.

"Truth." she answered.

"Hmm…ok. Have you ever kissed someone?" she asked.

"No." Runo answered. She didn't notice Dan smirk.

"Shun, Truth or Dare?" she asked him.

"Dare." he answered.

Runo grinned, as a plan hatched into her head. "I dare you to kiss Alice on the lips." Shun blushed, as well as Alice.

"W-What?!" he exclaimed. Runo smiled mischievously.

"It's a dare, you have to do it." she said. Shun sighed, and moved over to Alice. She stared at him, wide eyed, as he placed his lips on hers. She blushed, and closed her eyes after a minute.

Dan whooped, Runo was stupefied, and Julie had sparkles in her eyes.

"Erm…, Alice, Shun, you can stop now…" Runo said, but it seemed they weren't paying attention. Dan cleared his throat.

"So…who's next?"

Dan, however, had no idea of what was coming next.

___________________________

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Please Read and Review.**


	2. Storage

**Well, here is Chapter 2.**

**This is the fun part. ****J**

**_____________________________**

After that one dare by Runo, Alice had laid her head down on Shun's shoulder, her face showing total bliss. Shun, if you looked close enough, had a tint of red on his cheeks, which was quite surprising, considering it was SHUN.

"Julie, Truth or Dare?" Alice asked, taking her head off Shun's shoulder to go eye to eye with her.

"I'll go truth." She said, smiling. Alice smirked.

"Are you in love with Billy?" Alice asked. Billy was also a Subterra bakugan user, and one of Julie's friends. A tint of red flooded on Julie's cheeks.

"N-No." She said.

"LIE!" Dan exclaimed, pointing at her. Runo sighed.

"Ok Ok, it's true…" she muttered. She then looked at Dan.

"Dan, Truth or Dare?" She asked him. He put his fists on his hips, and closed his eyes, to make him look tough.

"Dare!" he exclaimed in a strong voice he used during brawls.

"I dare you to pull down your pants and, WITH YOUR BOXERS ON!, moon Runo." she explained. Dan's eyes widened.

"Wha-?" he asked.

Julie reached for her Bakugan clip. "If you don't do it, I'll have Gorem smash you with his hammer!"

"You wouldn't dare…" Dan began. Julie then held out a gate card. "Ok, Ok!" he exclaimed. He stood up, and, (while blushing) pulled down his pants, revealing flame red boxers, and bent over and mooned Runo. With a flush, he pulled his pants back up, and sat down.

"That was…disturbing…" Runo said, her eyes widened, and her face paled. Dan thought out a dare.

"Marucho, Truth or Dare?" he asked. Marucho took it into consideration.

"Truth."

"Ok…Explain one of your most embarrassing moments." he asked. Marucho blushed.

"Umm…ok. It was one time while I was in school. I was climbing a rope in Gym class, and when I rang the bell, I looked down, and saw my shorts down there." he explained.

"That's not so bad, in fact, it's rather cliché." Dan said.

"That's not the worst part. I was wearing bunny underpants." Marucho added. Dan's eyes widened.

"Wow, that IS embarrassing." he answered, amazed. Suddenly, Drago rolled out of Dan's clip and took it's earth form, (which is his formed Marble form, when he is standing.)

"What's going on?" Drago asked. Dan looked down at his pal.

"We're playing Truth or Dare! Wanna play?" Dan asked. Drago sighed.

"Dan, I'm a mythical beast in the form of a marble. But sure, whatever." he said. Dan smirked. Drago then got a plan that would make Dan either hate him, or love him. By love, he HOPED brotherly love, or family love. Whatever.

"Dan, Truth or Dare?" Drago asked. Dan smirked.

"Dare me, pal!" he exclaimed. He didn't expect what would come out of Drago's mouth, or rather, Mouth Compartment?

"I dare you to be locked in a storage room with Runo for 3 hours." he said. Dan and Runo's eyes popped out of their skulls.

"WHAT?!" They both exclaimed. Drago smirked.

"It's a dare, and if you don't do it, I will EAT YOU!" Drago exclaimed, bouncing up in Dan's face.

Dan and Runo stood up and entered the storage room. It was dark, aside from one light.

"So we really have to sit here for three whole hours?!" Dan said, cursing Drago under his breath. Runo sighed.

"At least Tigrerra (Did I spell that right?) didn't join the game." Runo said, checking her clip, then gasped.

"Let me guess, Tigrerra rolled out?" Dan asked with a grin. Runo stuck a tongue at him, and then leaned back against a wall. Dan stood up, and put his ear to the door.

"What are they doing out there?" he asked himself, suddenly hearing a lot of laughter.

_Outside the Storage room…_

The group laughed hysterically as they saw Shun cross-dressed as Téa from Yugioh. He had a crimson blush almost permanently laying on his face.

"Shun…I…gotta be careful…people may think…you're a…hahaha!" Alice exclaimed, trying to finish a sentence, but finding it hard to. Shun glared at her.

_Inside the Storage room…_

"I think they lost it." Dan said simply, walking over. Runo was sitting behind him. Suddenly, Dan tripped over something on the floor, and ended up colliding with Runo. His head had banged into hers, not hard, and their lips had pressed against each others.

Both of them had wide eyes.

__________________________________

**Ooh, cliffhanger :3**

**Anyways, PLEASE R&R?**


	3. What's gonna happen?

_**Well, after much demand, here it is! Chapter 3!**_

_**Thanks you guys for all the reviews! **__**J**_

_**___________________________________________________**_

"**Well, well, well, looks like you two finally got the 'push' you needed!" Shun teased, as the rest of the people opened the door to the room, and noticed the love-birds kissing. Dan blushed.**

"**W-What are you guys doing?!" Dan exclaimed. Shun smirked.**

"**You were making out for almost 3 hours now." Shun explained. Dan and Runo blushed, and climbed out of the room, and sat back down for more Truth or Dare action.**

"**Hey, Shun, Truth or Dare." Dan said, smirking. Shun looked at Dan wearily. **_**It wouldn't be safe to do a Dare from Dan, or a Truth. I guess I'll go for Truth. **_**Shun thought.**

"**Ok Dan, Truth." **

"**Is it true that you like wind?" Dan asked, as everyone face faulted into the ground. Shun sweat dropped.**

"**Yes Dan, I like the wind…" Shun answered, his face in a '-_-' kind of expression. He took a glance around the room. Suddenly, the airship vibrated, causing everyone to fall over again, causing Dan to fly into a random direction, unluckily hitting someone.**

"**Well, Well, **_**Dan**_**" a voice mumbled, cackling like an idiot.**

**(A/N: For this story, Alice and Masquerade are two different people.)**

"MASQUERADE!" Dan exclaimed, standing up, his hand in a fist. Masquerade put up a hand.

"Now Now Dan. I'm not here to fight. I heard you guys were having some fun…" Masquerade said, looking around the room, "But it looks like you guys are playing Spin the Bottle."

"We're playing Truth or Dare. Wanna play?" Dan asked. Masquerade smirked.

"Sure, why not." he replied. So they all sat down, and resumed the game.

"Runo, Truth or Dare?" Masquerade asked. Runo looked at him.

"Tru-wait. Dare." Runo said, changing her response. Masquerade looked at Dan, then to Shun, then to Marucho.

"I dare you to kiss all the boys except Dan." Masquerade said, smirking. Dan jumped up.

"Masquerade! Choose a different dare!" he exclaimed.

"Nuh-uh, Dan. You know the rules as well as I do. She must do the dare." Masquerade said rather calmly, not bothering to get up. So Runo stood up, and, unwillingly, kissed all the boys, (but however, since Masquerade never specified a place, she kissed them all on the cheek.)

"Alright then. Marucho, Truth or Dare?" Runo asked him. Marucho thought for a moment.

"Truth." he replied.

"Is it true Preyas is your most favorite Bakugan?" Runo asked him.

Marucho smiled ear to ear. "Yes, he is." Suddenly, Preyas rolled out of his clip.

"Aww, thanks Marucho!" he exclaimed.

Marucho blushed. "It wasn't anything. Hey Preyas, we're all playing Truth or Dare. Wanna Play?" Marucho asked him.

"Sure, I'm game!" He exclaimed. "Julie, Truth or Dare?" he asked.

"Hmm, Truth!" she exclaimed.

"Is it true that you liked Dan?" he asked, causing Runo to adjust herself. Dan placed one of his hands on her knee, causing her to smile and relax.

"Yes it is. But I got over it." She said, trying to make sure Runo didn't tear her head off of her neck. 

"Hey, Alice." Shun whispered.

"Yeah?" she whispered back.

"There's something I want to show you, come with me." he whispered, and stood up, making sure no one noticed. Alice got up and followed.

They walked into a small hallway, and into a small room.

"It's just a room." Alice observed. Shun smiled, and sat down on a bed.

"No, it's not." He clapped, and then the room's walls changed into windows, showing a beautiful sunset. Alice's eyes widened.

"Shun, it's amazing." she said, smiling. Shun got up and ran a hand through her hair.

"Your amazing." he said. With that, he placed his lips to hers.

_Back at the Truth or Dare room…_

"Hey…Where is Shun and Alice?" Dan observed. Everyone looked over to the two empty seats.

"I sure hope they aren't doing IT." Preyas said, as he was one to blurt things out. Dan smirked.

"I think I have an idea of where they are…"

**END OF CHAPTER**

_**________________________________________________________-**_

_I swear, you guys are gonna kill me._

_R&R?_


	4. References Galore!

_Welcome back to Bakugan Truth or Dare!_

_Last time, Preyas joined the game, and Shun and Alice disappeared somewhere in the ship and started to make out._

_What'll happen next?_

_________________________________

"How long does this hallway go?!" Preyas exclaimed, as the Brawlers continued to move down the hallway, looking for the disappeared couple.

"Whatever you do," Dan began, his face with shady lines, "Don't look behind you." Runo sighed. The rest of the people except Masquerade who was too cool to do anything but sit on his butt and walk and play Bakugan, turned to look behind them.

"You all are idiots!" Masquerade exclaimed, as they suddenly approached a door. Dan smiled.

"They are in here." Dan said.

"How can you tell that?" Marucho asked.

"Listen." Dan said, as everyone pressed their ears against the door.

"Hey, we should go back now." a voice said. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Yeah," a female voice said, as the door opened, hitting everybody's head, causing them to fall backwards, with big X's over their eye sockets.

"Oops, looks like they tried to find us." Shun said, laughing. Alice giggled. Everyone managed to jump up in a matter of seconds, and then look at the pair.

"Hmm, they have their cloths on…Next time, take them off when you do IT." Preyas stated, causing Shun to, again, blush.

"PREYAS!" he exclaimed, and then proceded to chase him into the room they were just in.

"Hmm..how about we play here?" Dan offered. Runo looked at him.

"Why?"

"Well…it's got a bed, incase one of us is tired, it's cozier, and looks better." he explained.

"Stop the Presses! DAN CAN STATE REASONS!" Runo exclaimed, flailing her arms around. Dan glared at her.

And so everyone moved into the room and sat into a circle, or, since everyone had their own preferences, sort of an awkward circle with several openings, somewhat like an oval.

"Hey, Dan, Truth or Dare?" Shun asked.

"Truth." he answered.

"Is it true that you once tried to attempt the Kamehameha wave?" Shun asked.

(**A/N: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z)**

Dan blushed. "N-No…"

"It's true, I was there!" Runo exclaimed, causing Dan to blush deeper.

"Hey, at least I wasn't doing the Great Saiyaman pose, which you wanted me to do!" Dan exclaimed. Runo blushed, shut up, and sat back down.

"Okay then…I guess that I'll go." Masquerade decided. "Can I do a double dare? Like dare two people?"

Dan looked at Julie. "Well, I guess that's ok," Dan said, "Right Julie?" Julie nodded.

"Ok then," Masquerade said, with a smirk, "Shun and Alice, Truth or Dare?" he asked.

"Dare." They both answered.

"I dare you two to do the Great Saiyamans Intro." Masquerade said. Shun's eye twitched.

"Wha-?" Shun mumbled.

"It's a dare, you have to do it, OR ELSE I WILL SEND YOU ALL TO THE DOOM DIMENSION! RAH!" Masquerade exclaimed, Hydranoid popping up beside him in the air.

Shun sighed, got up, held his hand out for Alice, took a deep breath, and…

**WARNING!**

**DUE TO THE AWKWARDNESS OF THIS SCENE, IT HAS BEEN REMOVED AND WILL NOT BE REPLACED. SORRY FOR THE INCONVIENINCE!**

_______

_I just love the Saiyaman taunt._

_I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z._


	5. American Bakuidol?

**Well, WE ARE BACK!**

**Last time, Masquerade dared Shun and Alice to do the Saiyaman intro.**

**________________________________**

"OH MY GOD!" Dan exclaimed, covering his eyes. The last dare was WAY to traumatizing that Most of the Brawlers had covered their eyes. Masquerade had stared blankly, unaffected….

At first.

"I-I'm sorry, I thought it'd be less traumatizing!" Masquerade exclaimd, his voice shaking. Under his mask, his eyes were twitching.

"Why, Masquerade…w-why?" Dan said, before fainting backwards, presumably dead. Runo ran to his side.

"Well, Dan's down - Are you ok?- Who's going now?" Runo said, looking to Masquerade and Dan. Almost everyone had some sort of trauma, so really only Shun, Alice, Runo, and Masquerade-although barely.-who was still recovering.

"Masquerade, Truth or Dare?" Alice asked. Masquerade looked at her for a moment, looked up at the ceiling, and answered.

"Dare." he answered. Alice smiled.

"I dare you to sing 'Pain' by Three Days Grace." she dared.

(**A\N: I DO NOT! OWN THREE DAYS GRACE OR THE SONG PAIN.)**

"Ok, I guess." Masquerade said, standing up, a microphone appearing from nowhere.

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_You're sick of feeling numb_

_You're not the only one_

_I'll take you by the hand_

_And I'll show you a world that you can understand_

_This life is filled with hurt_

_When happiness doesn't work_

_Trust me and take my hand_

_When the lights go out you will understandPain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at allAnger and agony_

_Are better than misery_

_Trust me I've got a plan_

_When the lights go off you will understandPain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing_

_Rather feel pain__!_

At this point, Masquerade somewhat started rocking out, causing Dan to wake up, and look at Masquerade like he had 3 heads, which he kind of did, cause Hydranoid decided to tag in to sing the background vocals. Runo was clapping in rythmn, Shun had a grin on his face, and well, Alice was amazed.

_I know (I know I know I know I know)That you're wounded_

_You know (You know you know you know you know)_

_That I'm here to save you_

_You know (You know you know you know you know)_

_I'm always here for you_

_I know (I know I know I know I know)_

_That you'll thank me laterPain, without love_

_Pain, can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Rather feel pain_

After the final verse, Masquerade grabbed a guitar out of nowhere, and proceeded to smash it into a billion pieces, maybe more. Dan looked at him dumbfounded.

"M-Masquerade? What the HELL was that?" Dan asked him, somewhat amazed. Masquerade grinned.

"I'm just an awesome singer. I'm awesome at everything I do." Masquerade explained. And you could hear fan girl squeals thousands of miles away. (Imagine what it was like for the people next to her! O_O) Masquerade looked around, and grinned a bit when he thought up the perfect dare. He turned to Dan and Runo.

"I'll do a double dare for this one. Dan and Runo, Truth or Dare?" Masquerade asked. Dan and Runo just looked at each other.

"Dare." They said simultaneously. Masquerade grinned.

"Keeping in the singing essense, I dare you to sing 'If Everyone Cared' by Nickelback." he dared. Dan's jaw dropped.

"Why "If Everyone Cared"?" Dan asked. Masquerade smirked.

"I just want to see you two sing it." he grinned. Dan sighed, and a random guitar appeared on him. They grabbed a mic, and, after a deep breath, started the song.

(**A/N: Dan is itallic, Runo is bold, and both of them are bold itallic.)**

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky_

_Confusing stars for satellites_

**I never dreamed that you'd be mine**

**But here we are, we're here tonight**

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_

**Singing Amen, I, I'm alive**

**If everyone cared and nobody cried**

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_**If everyone shared and swallowed their pride**_

_**Then we'd see the day when nobody died**_

_**And I'm singing**_

_**Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive**_

_**Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive**_

_And in the air the fireflies_

_Our only light in paradise_

**We'll show the world they were wrong**

**And teach them all to sing along.**

**Singing Amen, I, I'm alive**

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_

(I'm alive)

At this point Drago and Tigrerra decided to join in. So they will be as followed.

Drago= Underline, Tigrerra - Underline bold

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

**If everyone loved and nobody lied**

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_**Then we'd see the day when nobody died**_

_**If everyone cared and nobody cried**_

_**If everyone loved and nobody lied**_

_**If everyone shared and swallowed their pride**_

_**Then we'd see the day when nobody died**_

_**And as we lie beneath the stars**_

_**We realize how small we are**_

Dan and Runo blushed, noting that the next lyric involved the word, love in it. They sighed, and tried to eat down their blush.

_**If they could love like you and me**_

_**Imagine what the world could be**_

Dan started rocking out here, banging his head back and forth. Drago rolled his eyes, or whatever he uses for eyes?

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

**If everyone loved and nobody lied**

_**If everyone shared and swallowed their pride**_

_**Then we'd see the day when nobody died**_

_**When nobody died...**_

**If everyone cared and nobody cried**

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_**If everyone shared and swallowed their pride**_

_**Then we'd see the day when nobody died**_

**We'd see the day, we'd see the day**

**When nobody died**

_We'd see the day, we'd see the day_

_When nobody died_

_**We'd see the day when nobody died**_

At the end of the final verse, they took a deep breath and bowed. In one moment, they looked deep into each other's eyes, and kissed each other.

"I think the next dare should wait a while, because I think they are going to go full make out mode." Shun said.

"Like you and me." Alice flirted, causing Shun to blush. He's doing that a lot lately, isn't he?

**________________________________________-**

**Well, I own none of the songs. I just picked those two songs cause I love them too much :3**

**R&R?**


End file.
